May 2009 Commencement
The May 2009 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Spring 2009 and Summer 2009 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was on Thursday, May 7 at 6:30 p.m., then Friday, May 8 at 6:30 p.m., and the others on Saturday, May 9 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. UTSA Mariachi Femenil Las Charritas played two of the ceremonies for UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos. Schedule First ceremony: COLFA 1 and COPP Second ceremony: COA and COLFA 2 Third ceremony: COB Fourth ceremony: COEHD Fifth ceremony: COE and COS Marshals University Marshals *Raymond T. Garza *Daniel R. Hollas *Miguel Jose-Yacaman *P. Elizabeth Pate *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh College of Architecture *John H. Alexander, Department of Architecture *William A. Dupont, Department of Architecture *Hazem M. Rashed-Ali, Department of Architecture College of Business *David C. Bojanic, Department of Marketing *Stephanie M. Cano, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Martha A. Fasci, Department of Accounting *Mark T. Leung, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Ted D. Skekel, Department of Accounting *Thomas A. Thomson, Department of Finance *Dale B. Truett, Department of Economics *Stephen E. Werling, Department of Management College of Education and Human Development *Iliana Alanis, Department of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Alex J. Bower, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Marcheta Evans, Department of Counseling *Donovan L. Fogt, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Elizabeth Murakami Ramalho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Patricia Sanchez, Department of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Shannon J. Sauro, Department of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Zenong Yin, Department of Health and Kinesiology College of Engineering *Thomas J. Connolly, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Hai-Chao Han, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Yufei Huang, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Dawnlee J. Roberson, Department of Biomedical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Paul T. Alessi, Department of Philosophy and Classics *Bridget A. Drinka, Department of English *Mansour O. El-Kikhia, Department of Political Science and Geography *Ephram Fernandez, Department of Psychology *Laura J. Levi, Department of Anthropology *Steven R. Levitt, Department of Communication *Richard Lewis, Department of Sociology *Francisco Marcos-Marin, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures *William S. McCrary, Department of Music *James C. Schneider, Department of History College of Public Policy *Rosalie N. Ambrosino, Department of Social Work *Renee D. Nank, Department of Public Administration *P. Johnelle Sparks, Department of Demography and Organization Studies College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Department of Biology *Janis K. Bush, Department of Environmental Sciences *Weldon W. Hammond, Department of Geological Sciences *Judith A. Walmsley, Department of Chemistry Faculty Stage Party Representatives College of Architecture *Maggie Valentine, Professor of Architecture College of Business *Glenn B. Dietrich, Associate Professor of Information Systems College of Education and Human Development *Bruce G. Barnett, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Beth A. Durodoye, Professor of Counseling *Belinda B. Flores, Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Gerald A. Juhnke, Professor of Counseling *Mariela A. Rodriguez, Assistant Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Page A. Smith, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *David P. Thompson, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Sos S. Agaian, Professor of Electrical Engineering *David Akopian, Assistant Professor of Electrical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Richard A. Armendariz, Assistant Professor of Art *Ken D. Little, Professor of Art *Richard Martinez, Assistant Professor of Art *Sharon A. Navarro, Assistant Professor of Political Science College of Public Policy *J. Mitchell Miller, Professor of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Brenda Claiborne, Professor of Biology *Carlos D. Garcia, Assistant Professor of Chemistry *Weldon W. Hammond, Professor of Geological Sciences *David M. Johnson, Assistant Professor of Chemistry *Turgay Korkmaz, Associate Professor of Computer Science *Richard G. LeBaron, Associate Professor of Biology *Martha J. Lundell, Associate Professor of Biology Honors College *Pepe L. Chang, Assistant Professor of Management *Richard A. Diem, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Amy E. Jasperson, Associate Professor of Political Science *Bonnie K. Lyons, Professor of English *Colleen Witt, Assistant Professor of Biology Mariachis UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos and UTSA Mariachi Femenil Las Charritas were conducted by José R. Torres. *Stephanie Estrada, Guitar *Gabriela Sandoval, Guitarrón *Crystal Hernandez, Trumpet *Laura Vega, Trumpet *Josephine Garcia, Vihuela *Brenda Lilian Cervantes, Violin *Sonia Marin, Violin *Rebecca Pichardo, Violin *Daisy Rios, Violin *Mary Catherine Sughrue, Violin *Christina J. Trongone, Violin References Category:Commencement Category:2008-2009 at UTSA